Defending Hogwarts Draco Style
by juxtaposed
Summary: PostHBP collab crack!fic. While avoiding Death Eaters, Harry and Draco find something to occupy their time. Features my usual SoGay!Draco and Maggie's FluffyDom!Harry. Also, lots of boysex, so if you dont like, DONT READ. Simple. Complete.


**Title:**Defending Hogwarts – Draco Style  
**Authors: **juxtaposed and Magdelena  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Warnings: **Adult Language, Sexual Situations, HBP Spoilers  
**Summary:**HP/DM Slash! Complete! Post HBP. While avoiding Death Eaters, Harry and Draco find something to occupy their time. Be warned – pure crack!fic. Contains flaming!prissy!Draco (**juxtaposed)** and schmoopy-yet-aggressive!Harry (**Magdelena**).**  
****Disclaimer: **We do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). All the characters in the Harry Potter universe belong exclusively to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and anyone else JKR chooses to allow to play with them. We are publishing our fanfiction writings only for our own selfish desire to be a part of their world.

**Authors' Notes:**Started because we wanted to have fun writing together. Finished, FINALLY, one year later!

**

* * *

**

It was late evening as Harry began traversing his way back to the castle from Hagrid's hut. Yes, he was back at Hogwarts again, but certainly not by his choice. Harry had already located and destroyed one of the Horcruxes over the summer, and was closing in on finding another when he received the call from Mad-Eye Moody. Moody, who was now heading the Order of the Phoenix, had informed Harry that the Death Eaters were planning a raid on Hogwarts again, and that his presence was needed to help defend the castle.

Whoever had given Moody the tip must have been mistaken, however. It had been almost a week since Harry had been summoned to the castle, and there had yet to be an attack. Harry had been headed out of the castle gates, determined to head back to his task of finding Rowena Ravenclaw's jewelry box, which was believed to contain another Horcrux, when Hagrid had detained him. After nearly an hour of cajoling, Harry had agreed to remain at the castle for another couple of days.

Harry sighed miserably. In all honesty, it wasn't only his desire to get on with his task that made Harry so ready to leave Hogwarts; it was the company he was having to keep. Nearly a week of sharing the same guest suite with Draco Malfoy had nearly driven Harry mad.

Harry now knew that Draco had Portkeyed away from Snape the second he had left Hogwarts' grounds the previous June, and had never looked back. Apparently, standing before Dumbledore, knowing that he was poised to kill another human being, was all it had taken to shatter the years of indoctrination and training Draco's parents had subjected him to, and so as soon as he vanished from Hogwarts he had sought out his cousin Tonks and her family, and pledged his allegiance to the Order.

Now with Draco on the side of light, the attraction Harry had for the blonde Slytherin, which he had been trying to deny for the last year, had returned a thousand fold. His thoughts were filled with Draco Malfoy. His every fantasy revolved around Draco, and Draco Malfoy didn't even know Harry was alive. True, the Slytherin was now quite civil when he was forced to be around Harry, but he did everything he could do to avoid them being alone.

Harry's train of thought was abruptly cut off as the blonde in question came barreling towards him across the grounds.

"Harry!" Draco yelped, and his eyes widened upon seeing the other boy. He was still running as fast as his feet could carry him, with no intention of stopping. It didn't matter that Harry was in his way. Barely thinking, he reached out and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his collar, pulling him along. Before Harry could open his mouth to complain, Draco snapped, "Run now, whine later! The castle's been attacked!"

Harry turned his head to look at the castle as he ran alongside Draco. Sure enough, there were wisps of smoke slowly curling into the ominous Dark Mark, rising high into the dusky sky. "Shouldn't we be there to help?" Harry pointed out, huffing slightly from being tugged along by his shirt collar. Draco didn't answer, simply yanked harder and kept running. He didn't stop until they were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where he hesitated for a moment. Then he shot a sharp look at Harry.

"Well, you're the Boy-Who-Never-Dies, I'll be safe enough with you," he muttered to himself, and then forged ahead. He ignored the pointed scowl Harry gave him. Draco hadn't meant for his comment to be heard, but he didn't really care if it had been. It was true enough, after all – Harry had a miraculous ability to escape death, much to Draco's younger self's chagrin. His current self, however, was appreciative of that fact for many reasons, the least of which was the increased chances of his own survival.

Draco glanced at Harry as they continued running. The Gryffindor had grown up from being a short, gangly boy with the most atrocious hair ever, to a self-confident man still with the most atrocious hair ever. He was much taller, and much more filled out, which did do him a world of good, but Draco still felt the urge to wield a large pair of scissors every time he saw that mop of unruly black hair.

"Come on, over here." He was still pulling Harry along, into a darker, damper area of the Forest, under a heavy clump of great leafy trees that soared straight up into the sky. "This is the rainforest section," he said, whether to remind himself or explain to Harry, it wasn't clear, but Harry seemed to be listening, so Draco kept talking. "The trees here are safe – sturdy, tall and lots of foliage. Good to hide amongst."

"Will we need to hide?" Harry asked doubtfully. As if on cue, there was a loud noise from just outside the Forest. "Damn it, we should be back there," he growled. "I mean that IS why Moody brought us here, to help defend the castle, not to hide amongst the trees."

"Moody brought you here to be safe, you twit, because he had information that the Death Eaters would be active elsewhere."

Harry was about to snark back at the blonde, when another loud noise, this time much closer, rang out through the Forest.

"Bloody hell, start climbing!" Harry reached for the lowest branch and was beginning to pull himself up onto it when he heard a soft pop from behind him. Almost instantaneously, he heard another pop from high above him in the tree. When he looked up, it was to see a smirking Draco waving down at him. "Or we could Apparate up," Harry grumbled, as he quickly withdrew his wand, intoned the appropriate spell and Disapparated.

Harry's feet stumbled as he Apparated onto the tree, and he lurched forward on the conveniently half-meter wide branch. He flailed around trying to balance himself, but it was to no avail. A few moments later he flopped forward, rather unceremoniously, pinning Draco's slender body beneath him.

Harry looked down to see Draco raising an eyebrow at him. "As much as I'd like to indulge in some much-needed stress-relieving activities, I hardly think this is the right moment, don't you agree?"

Harry sputtered, trying not to flush as he scrambled to straighten himself out. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Draco flashed a wicked grin as he sat back up. "Later, perhaps, after you've bought me dinner and something pretty. I don't put out for just anyone, not even if you're famous." He leaned against the tree trunk, smirking lazily.

There was a shout in the distance, and they both froze, straining to listen and remain completely silent. "He must be around here somewhere!" yelled a tall blonde man, who had been one of the Death Eaters in the Tower when Snape had killed Dumbledore. "Check all the trees and bushes!"

There was a moment of sudden blinding panic, when Harry and Draco were both terrified they would be spotted, but then came a very familiar female voice – Bellatrix Lestrange. "Trees and bushes? You must be joking. That nephew of mine would rather be found than risk messing up his hair."

The Death Eaters, all familiar with the temperaments of the Malfoy males, snorted with laughter. Luckily, they all seemed to agree with Bellatrix, and the fervent rustling below stopped.

"But he has to be around here somewhere," growled the first Death Eater impatiently. "Unless he Apparated away."

"He might have, but we'd better stay and wait to see if he shows his pretty little face. The Dark Lord wants him, and Potter."

"Where the hell is that Half-Blood Hero, anyway? I didn't see him in the castle, but all our reports indicate that he's on the grounds."

"Who knows? Who cares? Our priority is Malfoy."

Their voices were dying away, and Harry looked at Draco in barely suppressed amusement. "Well, it looks as though your reputation saved us."

Draco ignored him, frantically finger-combing his hair. "Merlin! She's right! I could have completely ruined my hair! How could I have forgotten?"

"Um, I think imminent danger might have had something to do…"

Draco snorted. "Please. Like that's really important." He began to examine his robes, and sighed heavily. "I'm going to need a new set of robes as well, these are useless." He flicked a spot of imaginary mud off his sleeve, making a face. "And I've heard the latest season doesn't flatter my colouring at all."

Harry was peering through the tree, attempting to see if any more Death Eaters were approaching when he responded, so he wasn't exactly monitoring his words as well as he usually did around Draco. "I doubt there's much that wouldn't look flattering on you. You look beau-…" Harry's eyes widened, and he flushed scarlet as he finally realized what he was revealing. He turned back towards Draco and tried to think of a way to put a spin on his words, fully expecting the blonde to use this newfound knowledge against him. "Um, I meant actually that…"

Draco took in Harry's flush, and raised an eyebrow sharply. "Are you saying I'm a pretty boy, Potter?" He let Harry struggle for an answer for a while, before he smirked. "Well, at least you have good taste in I _something_ /I , I suppose."

He eyed Harry speculatively for a minute. "Tell me, what did you think of last winter's collection? I personally thought it was all a bit flamboyant, but they got great reviews from I _Witch Weekly_ /I . Where does Boy Wonder weigh in?"

Harry blinked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You really don't keep up with the times, do you?" he huffed.

Harry blinked again. "Er - weren't we in the middle of a bloody sodding WAR last winter?"

"That's no excuse to ignore haute couture or to perpetuate your constant sartorial offences," Draco retorted, buffing his nails absently on the hem of his robes.

Harry had no idea how to respond to that. He turned away from Draco and looked out over the Forest. "I think this is the most bizarre day I have ever had. Death Eaters are running all over Hogwarts, and I'm hiding up a tree with Draco Malfoy, who is acting exceedingly odd."

Harry carefully traversed the branch, forward then back, running his hands through his hair anxiously and muttering to himself as he tried to figure out how he had wound up in this 'Twilight Zone' situation with his former enemy and current crush. "We've been sharing a suite for the last week, and he's barely said two words to me. Now, he's talking to me about fashions after we've just narrowly escaped the Death Eaters who were chasing us, and I just almost totally gave away that I've been fancying him for nearly a year now." Harry smacked his hand over his mouth too late to prevent the words from escaping, and looked up into amused silver eyes.

"My, my," Draco drawled as he slowly stalked towards Harry. "So it is more than just appreciating how gorgeous I am. The Boy Wonder fancies me. How interesting!"

Knowing there was no way out of it now, Harry lowered all of his defenses and let his feelings show clearly in his expression, even as he steeled himself for what he expected to be a scathing rejection. "And what if I do?"

Draco stopped just inches away from Harry and leaned in slowly. He heard Harry catch his breath and saw his eyes widen, and smirked. His own eyes sparkled as he brought his face flush with Harry's, so close their breaths mingled. "Well then," he murmured. "I guess you'll just have to... wait." And with that, he leaned back, leaving a gawping Harry staring at him in disbelief. "I told you, I don't put out so easily. A dinner, and something pretty. Then..." he paused, and his voice dropped to a low purr, " I _Then_ /I I'll shag you till you go blind and forget everything but my name. I _Or_ /I , if you prefer to top, I'll ride you like a Nimbus 3000." Flashing a bright, charming smile at Harry, Draco promptly took a few steps back and dropped to sit gracefully.

Suddenly, all the pieces were fitting together in Harry's mind. Draco avoiding him, making him so bloody frustrated all the time! The prat had known all along! Had likely known for months how Harry had felt. Yet, Draco hadn't done anything to taunt him about it. In fact, now that Harry was looking at the last week from a different perspective, the git had been flirting with him the whole time, acting coy, teasing him mercilessly, and providing Harry with every opportunity to make the first move – a move which Harry hadn't made, because he had been so fearful of Draco's rejection.

Suddenly, a surge of Gryffindor courage shot up Harry's spine, and a broad smile spread across his face. He kneeled in front of Draco and ignored the blonde's squeak of protest as he gently pushed Draco onto his back and straddled the Slytherin's hips. "I'll buy you a store full of baubles, several sets of robes, and I'll even pay for a year's supply of your hair care products," Harry stated emphatically as he lowered his body over Draco's. "But the problem is that dinner that you want. I mean, dinner isn't for several hours, and here we are, with all this time on our hands." Harry's hand slid to caress Draco's cheek, and his lips lowered to within a fraction of an inch above Draco's.

Draco breathed out against Harry's lips, his eyes now wide with undisguised lust. "Merlin, you're that rich?"

Harry chuckled softly. "I'd say my bank accounts were about equitable with your own."

"Thank the gods," Draco sighed dramatically, as his hands slid teasingly up and down Harry's sides. His eyes twinkled with amusement, even as they focused greedily on Harry's lips. "I had no idea how the hell I was even going to begin to explain you at parties. We're simply going to HAVE to take you shopping."

"Pretty things later. You… and me… NOW."

Harry's lips closed over Draco's in a possessive, demanding kiss. The blonde's lips opened to the insistent press of his tongue, and Harry eagerly deepened the kiss. He felt Draco's hands on his hips, urging Harry down on top of him. Harry stretched out over the length of Draco's body, and moaned into the blonde's mouth as their already hardened lengths brushed through the fabric of their trousers.

He broke the kiss only to latch on to Draco's neck, sucking and licking a path to the blonde's throat. That was when he heard it – a chorus of cheers went up from the direction of the castle. Harry lifted his head for a moment to see that the Dark Mark was dissipating quickly in the sky, and smiled, content in the knowledge that Hogwarts was apparently safe again.

Harry grinned, and turned back to Draco, once again resuming his previous task. "It sounds like they've ousted the Death Eaters, but I still think that it might be better if we remained here for a bit until we're sure. After all, I wouldn't want to put you in any danger. And I can think of several ways that we can spend our time while we're waiting."

Draco smirked, tangling his hand in Harry's deceptively soft mop of hair. "I suppose we do deserve a celebration, don't we?" He moaned softly as Harry continued to assault his sensitive neck. "After all, not only do I get to snog the Boy-Who-Survives-Over-And-Over, I get to take him for a wardrobe makeover."

Harry pulled back with an exasperated look on his handsome features. "Is that all you care about?"

Draco blinked up at him with his eyes opened innocently wide, although a very wicked smile crossed his lips. "Why, I'd have thought you'd be leaping – not literally from here, of course, we're in a bloody tree – but it's the chance of a lifetime."

"Right," Harry snorted, rolling his eyes and setting himself back to the very pleasurable task of getting Draco to shut up about fashion.

"I'm – oh, gods – serious, Harry – ah!" Draco panted out. "I'm desperately – oh, Harry – sought after for my sartorial – mmm, there – abilities, far and wide. I am, after all, a very – oh, yes, oh – hands-on sort of advisor." He emphasized the words with his fingers, nimbly undoing the buttons on Harry's clothes. "And the first thing we're – ahhh – going to do is to get you out of these clothes."

Harry chuckled at Draco's babbling, and began working on the clasps to Draco's clothing as well.

Articles of clothing flew out of the tree and dropped down, scattering on the ground below. It didn't take long before all of their clothing was gone, save Draco's cape, which lay underneath them on the tree branch as a blanket. A quick cushioning charm was placed on the cape, and not more than a moment later Harry was again urging Draco down on his back.

Harry's body surged with desire as he looked down on the veritable feast of milk-white flesh that lay before him. Draco's baby-fine, white blonde hair surrounded his pale face like a halo, silver eyes shining with lust. Harry ran his calloused hands down the length of Draco's torso, the creamy, soft skin cool under his touch. "Gods, you're so beautiful."

Draco sniffed. "Well, of course I am," he said almost indignantly, but there was a warmth to his voice, and when Harry looked at him there was a spark of humour in his eyes. "You're not too bad yourself. A bit on the skinny side, but well, only so few of us can be perfect."

Before Harry could respond, Draco tugged him back up so that their lips met. Harry lowered himself over Draco as their kiss grew deeper and more passionate with each moment that passed. He broke the kiss only to trail a path down Draco's body, licking and nipping the blonde into full arousal. Harry secretly cheered at the fact that he had finally gotten Draco to shut the hell up. Well, except for that lovely stream of curses when Harry's lips closed over Draco's cock.

Draco's fingertips carded through Harry's hair, as the Gryffindor slid down slowly, taking Draco's shaft further in his throat, even as his tongue danced along the length.

Draco moaned out loud as the sensations overtook him, and he bucked his hips up, moaning. "Bloody hell, where – oh gods – did you learn to do – fuck – this?"

Harry smirked, and mumbled a reply, which only served to make Draco let out a loud yell. "Fucking hell, you'd better not have said Finnegan, or so help me – oh, do that again, yes," Draco panted, tightening his grip in Harry's hair. "Oh, yes, Harry, I'm going to – fuck!" He glared as Harry pulled back, and tried to push him back down. "Why the in sodding name of Slytherin's green boxers did you stop?"

"Because I'm going to fuck you," Harry said simply, with an evil glint in his eye. "And I want you to come with my cock inside of you."

"Harry James Potter," Draco growled. "I am seventeen years old. Do you really think I'm incapable of coming more than once?"

Harry's smirk grew wider. "Well, I wanted to torture you a little too. Consider it payback for all those years of hell you put me through." Before Draco could respond, Harry leaned over and kissed him. The next thing he knew, their positions were reversed and Draco was straddling him, looking down with a haughty sneer.

"Oh, all those years were nothing to what I'm about to do to you right now," Draco said lowly, as his hands slid down to wrap around Harry's length.

Draco was true to his word. He licked and teased and tormented Harry to the edge of orgasm again and again. Finally, Harry could take no more of the blonde's teasing, and dragged Draco back up his body, one of his hands slipping above his head to grasp his wand, even as he captured the blonde's lips. Wordlessly, he cast the lubrication charm, and chuckled as he heard Draco's yip of surprise.

Draco's muttered 'warn a bloke next time' was abruptly cut off with a moan, as Harry's first fingertip breached Draco's entrance. Draco rocked back on Harry's hand, his forehead dipped against Harry's shoulder.

Harry smirked at the howl of delight that was torn from Draco's throat as he twisted his finger and brushed against Draco's prostate. He nipped and sucked at Draco's collarbone, leaving a path of love bites as he continued to prepare the blonde. Eventually, when he had three fingers fully imbedded in Draco, and was satisfied that Draco was properly stretched, he carefully slid his fingers from the velvety channel.

Draco moved to change their positions, but Harry shook his head. "No, like this. I want to be able to see your eyes." Pushing himself up into a sitting position, and propping his back against the tree trunk, he pulled Draco further up on his lap until his cock pressed against Draco's entrance.

Draco groaned softly, leaning his head against Harry's as they stared into each other's eyes. "Whenever you're ready," Harry murmured. Draco nodded, and shut his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, there was a mischievous glint to them, and before Harry could process it, Draco had sunk himself completely down, plunging Harry into hot, tight bliss and making him groan. "Oh God," Harry choked out.

Draco smirked slightly, although it was interrupted by a moan of pleasure as he eased back up. "Just Draco is fine." He held onto Harry's shoulders for support as he began to move up and down in Harry's lap, biting on his lip at the sensations coursing through him. "But I suppose," he panted out, still managing to look smug even with Harry buried balls-deep within him, "that I could handle being called 'God' too."

Harry was much too distracted by the slick heat of Draco around him to respond, and instead, wrapped one hand around Draco's cock, and used the other to pull Draco down for a fierce kiss. Draco whimpered into his mouth, and that little sound – Draco at his most vulnerable, not being cocky or snarky – set him off.

With a deep groan, Harry came, spending himself deep within the blonde.

When he recollected himself, Harry set himself to the task of finishing Draco off. The blonde's eyes were glazed molten silver and fixed on Harry's own. Locking gazes, Harry continued to stroke Draco, flicking his thumb over the head of the blonde's cock, making Draco cry out. Draco was close, Harry could tell from the way the other boy was tense and trembling. Leaning forward, Harry tugged Draco's earlobe between his teeth and hissed softly, "Come for me, Draco."

That was all it took, Draco's head fell to Harry's chest, and with a muffled shout, he came all over Harry's hand.

Sticky, sweaty, and more content then he had been in a long time, Harry leaned back against the tree, pulling Draco in tighter to his chest even as he gently lifted the blonde, causing his now flaccid cock to slip free from Draco's still-slick channel. Summoning his wand, he lazily flicked it twice, one spell cleansing them both, and one levitating his cloak slowly through the air from the forest floor, coming to a rest as it draped itself over them.

Draco's head lifted sleepily from Harry's chest, and Harry couldn't resist raising his hand to stroke along the perfect pale skin of Draco's cheek. Then Draco's eyes lifted to meet Harry's, and Harry knew in that instant that he would do anything to wake up to that bright, beautiful gaze every morning. His somewhat fluffy thoughts were interrupted however, by the sound of footsteps stopping directly beneath them.

Harry felt Draco clutching him tightly, and moved to cover them more completely from whoever had interrupted their solitude. He hadn't even had time to train his wand on their potential foe, when he heard his best mate's voice rising shrilly from the forest floor.

"Bloody hell. Those are Harry's clothes. But please tell me those aren't…"

"…Draco's robes?" Hermione's bushy head appeared in view. "Looks like it."

"I told you not to tell me that," Ron moaned piteously.

"Well, who else could they belong to? For pity's sake, Ron. We only know of one person who wears such lavish, stylish robes. Not to mention embroidered with silver dragons." Hermione was rolling her eyes, Harry was sure of it. Next to him, Draco preened a bit, and Harry prodded him lightly.

Draco stifled a yelp. "What?" he hissed indignantly.

"Now is not the time to be vain, Draco."

"On the contrary. We just had rather wild sex, and we're about to meet your friends naked. I'd at least like to ensure that my hair is in order." Draco continued to smooth down his hair, as Harry took in his statement.

"Wait, we're going to what?"

It was too late. With a considerably cheerful, 'Look out below, naked Adonis Apparating!', Draco Disapparated from Harry's arms and reappeared at the base of the tree, right in front of Ron and Hermione.

Harry sighed, wrapped his cloak around him and began to Apparate, even as he heard Ron's terrified 'Bloody balls of Merlin!'

"Hullo, Harry," Hermione greeted his floating head calmly as he appeared below, as though it were perfectly normal for him to be Apparating naked in the Forbidden Forest wrapped only in his Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry!" squawked Ron. "You – with him – him naked – my eyes -" He flailed helplessly, gesturing from Harry's invisible torso to Draco's very visible one.

Draco, ever-possessing an evil streak, simply smiled brightly and struck a pose. "Why yes, Harry and I were having mind-blowing sex up in that tree while hiding from dangerous foes, thank you for asking."

Harry sighed. "Draco, don't be…" Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Really? Mind blowing?"

"Oh, yes. There was much blowing." Draco nodded, a faux-innocent look on his face. "Of heads, especially."

Ron choked. Hermione stifled a laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes, and his bare arm which was clutching his wand, snaked out from the confines of his Invisibility Cloak. He flicked it once, their clothes instantly disappearing from the Forest floor and reappearing on their bodies. He saw Draco's mouth curling into a disgusted sneer and held up a hand to forestall the expected tirade. "I know. They're filthy, and how dare I even suggest that you wear something that's been tossed about in the dirt. Just hold that thought, please?" he pleaded, offering his hand to Draco. "I'd like to get out of here as quickly as possible so we can have a repeat performance."

Draco narrowed his gaze, but Harry could see only amusement and lust swirling about in those silver depths. He nodded once, curtly, and took Harry's hand, linking their fingertips together.

Harry smiled in thanks, and then turned to Hermione, wholly ignoring Ron, who he knew was likely catatonic by now. "They're all gone?"

"Yes, the castle is quite secure," Hermione remarked. She glanced between Harry and Draco, raising her eyebrows in amusement. "It was good of you two to help."

"I kept him out of trouble. I believe that was my mission?" Draco drawled.

"Somehow I don't remember sex being part of the directive, but if it kept Harry from going off half cock-." Hermione stopped herself just one syllable too late, wincing as she saw the gleeful look cross Draco's face.

"Oh trust me, Granger. There was no 'half' about it."

The thud of Ron's body hitting the Forest floor was jarring enough to stir several birds from their nests. Harry merely sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Mind getting him back to the castle, Mione?"

"And where will you be?" Hermione asked, even as she was already casting a levitation spell on the unconscious Ron.

"Showers first, then dinner and shopping." Ignoring Draco's squeal of glee, Harry continued calmly, trying to hide his grin. "Don't worry, we'll be especially vigilant, but I made a promise that I think I'd best keep. Besides, who better to help me look for Ravenclaw's jewelry box? I'm sure this one could scent out jewels a thousand miles away."

**THE END**


End file.
